Mortise locks are widely used for commercial and residential applications. A mortise lock, unlike a cylinder lock, is installed in a cavity cut or defined within the door stile (a cylinder lock is installed in a hole cut through the door). After installation, the mortise lock body is contained completely in the cavity. Since the body size of a mortise lock is not standardized, the pre-cut or previously used cavity may not be properly sized to match a particular mortise lock. This is particularly true when locks are modernized or updated thus complicating lock installation.
In addition, in some installations, a user may desire to eliminate the mortise lock altogether and replace the mortise lock with a faceplate. In general, a faceplate must present a smooth surface along the door stile. Unfortunately, doors that previously included a mortise lock may lack a surface to which to attach the faceplate. In those instances, expensive replacement doors may be necessary.
As such bridge adapters are presented herein.